Mobile and/or wireless electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. For example, mobile telephones, portable media players and portable gaming devices are now in wide-spread use. In addition, the features associated with certain types of electronic devices have become increasingly diverse. For example, many mobile telephones now include cameras that are capable of capturing still images and video images.
Photographing a moving object is notoriously difficult. One issue is setting the camera's focus on the object in time to take the desired photo. For instance, attempting to take a picture of a moving child, a moving animal, or action during a sporting event commonly results in taking a picture that is not focused on the intended object. For instance, the intended object may move from the foreground to the background in the time between focusing and capturing image data for the photograph (e.g., in response to depressing a shutter release button).
In other situations, the photograph opportunity may be lost by the time the user may adjust the focus. Some digital cameras, for example, allow the user to select an object of interest by touching a corresponding area of an electronic viewfinder. By the time that the user touches the viewfinder, the object may have moved. Thus, the touched spot no longer corresponds to the object of interest and the focus may not be proper. By the time the user has the opportunity to retouch the electronic viewfinder to reset the focus, the object may no longer be in the desired location, may no longer be turned toward the camera, or the spontaneity of the situation may be lost.